


Femslashe wszystkich smaków Yuri-Onny

by Yuri_Onna



Category: Bad Blood - Taylor Swift (Music Video), Bleach, Frozen (2013), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Maleficent (2014), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-13
Updated: 2015-07-23
Packaged: 2018-03-07 10:28:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 3,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3171500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuri_Onna/pseuds/Yuri_Onna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Moja mała femslashowa bombonierka, czyli miejsca na różnej maści drabble, urywki i inne drobiazgi,</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Władza

Lord of the Rings

Odkąd Arwena została królową Gondoru, nie czuła potrzeby okazywania władzy. Wychowana w Lothlorien i Rivendell, nigdy nie była tam traktowana jak władczyni czy nawet księżniczka i czuła się z tym dobrze. Jednak, nawet ku swojemu własnemu zaskoczeniu, w rolę królowej weszła zupełnie naturalnie. Zasiadanie na tronie w Minas Tirith, wyjazdy u boku Aragorna, audiencje, skargi, prośby... Podczas tych wszystkich chwili, które wypełniały życie królowej, właściwie w żadnym momencie nie miała wrażenia, że jest kimś wielkim, wyjątkowym i potężnym, kogo polecenia należy wykonywać bez szemrania. Pozostało w niej nadal wiele z beztroskiej, elfiej dziewczyny, która wiele lat spędziła na beztroskich zabawach wśród prastarych drzew Lorien. A jednak były chwile, kiedy czuła rozkosz władzy i dominacji. Zdarzało się to w tych rzadkich, trzymanych w sekrecie chwilach, kiedy Eowina klęczała między jej nogami, a dłonie Arweny, zatopione w długich, jasnych włosach księżniczki Rohanu, przyciskały ją mocniej, jakby ta piękna istota istniała tylko po to, aby sprawiać jej rozkosz.


	2. Znaki szczególne

Bleach

\- Powinnaś się do tego chyba już przyzwyczaić - Yoruichi odwróciła się, patrząc na siedzącą po środku pokoju Kukaku. - Nie mogłabyś mieć przynajmniej jednego zestawu moich ciuchów? Wiesz przecież, że te twoje nie bardzo mi leżą.  
\- To noś je ze sobą, kiciu - Kukukaku pyknęła z fajki.  
\- Niby jak, do ogona ma je sobie przywiązać?  
\- No do licha, wpadasz zawsze bez zapowiedzi, goła jak cię stworzono, ja cię ubieram, karmię, a ty jeszcze masz pretensje, że nie mam w szafie twoich ciuchów? Grzeczność - grzecznością, gościnność - gościnnością, ale powiedz no mi, kiciu, czy znasz kobietę, która lubi trzymać w szafie ciuchy należące do innej babki? 

Yoruichi wzruszyła ramionami. Właściwie to powinna przyznać Kukaku rację. Ale cóż mogła poradzić na to, że ciuchy tamtej były nie tylko o co najmniej jeden rozmiar za małe, ale jeszcze zupełnie jej nie leżały. Co by nie mówić, Kukaku należała do szlachty. Jasne, upadłej i zdegradowanej, ale jednak szlachty. Powinna mieć gust. Tymczasem to, co trzymała w garderobie, było, delikatnie mówiąc, tragedią. Patrząc na swoje odbicie w lustrze, Yoruichi zastanawiała się, czy nie bardziej komfortowo czułaby się nago albo w samej bieliźnie. Ale nie chciała, żeby męska służba w domu Kukaku zmarła z upływu krwi wywołanego nagłymi i częstymi krwotokami z nosa. 

Inna rzecz, że to co na sobie miała, nie bardzo zmieniało sytuację. Jasnoczerwony, zawiązywany za szyją i pozbawiony ramion top był tak głęboko wycięty, jak tylko chyba sie dało, a niewielka spłachetka materiału, ledwie sięgająca pępka przyozdobiona była symbolem rodu Shiba. Opadająca nieco w lewo przepaska biodrowa składa się także z dwóch, zawieszonych z przodu i z tyłu, szerokich pasów białego materiału, sięgających kolan. Oczywiście, na każdym z nich znajdował się znak rodowy. Yoruichi wolała sobie nawet nie wyobrażać, że czymś takim mogłaby chodzić po Soul Society. Na szczęście nie musiała. Chociaż pewnie Uruhara miałby tu inne zdanie. Myśląc o tym uśmiechnęła się.

\- Czasami myślę, że robisz to celowo - powiedziała w końcu.  
\- Celowo?  
\- Ciebie to po prostu bawi, nie?  
\- Ależ skąd.

Mówiąc te słowa, Kukaku jeszcze raz pyknęła dymem z fajki, zaciągając się i kontemplując widok, jaki przed sobą miała. Znały się od lat, niejedno razem przeszły, ale wciąż widokiem, który cieszył jej oko najbardziej, była Yoruichi mająca na sobie szaty ze znakiem rodu Shiba.


	3. Szkolne wspomnienia

Harry Potter  


\- Wiesz, właściwie to czasami tęsknię do tych dawnych czasów - Hermiona odstawiła filiżankę kawy na stół. Pansy spojrzała na nią z pytaniem w oczach - No, do tych czasów, kiedy jeszcze byłyśmy uczennicami i nienawidziłyśmy się jak dwie...  
\- Ale ja przecież nigdy cię nie nienawidziłam! - Pansy przerwała jej gwałtownie.  
\- Wiem, wiem, kochanie, nie miałaś wyjścia, nie mogłaś przed resztą swoich znajomych powiedzieć tego, co o mnie myślisz, słyszałam to już wiele razy. Ale to było na swój sposób słodkie, rozumiesz, te wszystkie urywkowe spojrzenia, gesty... Na początku zupełnie tego nie kumałam, nigdy bym nie wpadła, że klepnęłaś mnie dlatego, bo po prostu chciałaś mnie dotknąć, a nie zrzucić ze schodów.  
\- Bo nie chciałam... Naprawdę. Zresztą Weasley i tak cię złapał.  
\- Albo wtedy, kiedy dostałam tego wyjca-walentynkę. Jak to szło... „Lękam się nawet jej cienia, jej głos sprawia, że płonę"  
\- Och, nie przypominaj... - Pansy zarumieniła się.  
\- „...Me serce drży z podniecenia, gdy tylko spojrzę w jej stronę“. Na środku korytarza, tuż po zajęciach z eliksirów. A potem przez dwa tygodnie musiałam tego wysłuchiwać za każdym razem, kiedy jakieś Ślizgony mnie mijały. Nie mówiąc już o tym, kto wykrzykiwał to najgłośniej...  
\- Przepraszałam cię już za to...  
\- Ale to było naprawdę słodkie! Teraz, kiedy o tym myślę, widzę, ile cię to kosztowało. Gdybyś napisała to w zwykłym liście, pewnie bym go wyrzuciła i uznała, że to zwykły, głupi żart albo jakieś zaloty zabujanego pierwszoroczniaka i zapomniała o tym po paru dniach. Ale ty już wiedziałaś jak sprawić, żebym o tym nie zapomniała. Ta cała nasza gra przez lata nauki, było w niej coś, nie zaprzeczysz...  
\- Gra? „Ta głupia krowa Pansy“ albo „Ta durna maciora Pansy“...  
\- Ej no, przecież sama lubisz, gdy brzydko do ciebie mówię.  
\- Takie słowa to ja lubię słyszeć tylko w łóżku, skarbie, niekoniecznie zaś przy wszystkich - Pansy pochyliła się i oparła głowę na dłoniach, patrząc jej w oczy. - Zresztą, nie jest lepiej tak jak jest?  
\- Może i tak... Ale dalej tęsknię...  
\- Jak tak bardzo tęsknisz - w oczach Pansy coś zabłysło, podniosła głowę, sięgnęła do kieszeni i wyjęła z niej okulary, które założyła na nos - to proszę bardzo - jej głos nabrał bardziej zasadniczego tonu, przypominając teraz niepokojąco tembr Snapa. - Panno Granger, do dzisiejszych zajęć nie będzie nam potrzebny kociołek. Eliksir przygotuje pani sama - odsunęła sie nieco od stołu, unosząc spódniczkę - tutaj, własnym językiem.  
\- Och, naprawdę, przesadzasz...  
\- Gryfindor traci pięć punktów - uśmiechnęła się Pansy. - A teraz do dzieła, bo w ramach szlabanu będziesz zmywać naczynia przez kolejny tydzień.  
\- Przepraszam... pani profesor - Hermiona uklękła posłusznie między nogami Pansy. Tak, szkolne wspomnienia były piękną rzeczą.


	4. Finał

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kolejna wizyta mieszkańców Asgaardu na Ziemi i pewne wynikłe z niej problemy.

Thor  


Charakterystyczne pukanie do drzwi wyrwało Darcy ze snu, w który dopiero co zapadła. Czy oni w tym Asgaardzie nie mogliby chociaż uszanować różnic w strefach czasowych? Ale daleka była od narzekania. Prawdę powiedziawszy, bardziej martwił ją jej wygląd. Żadna kobieta nie lubi, kiedy musi się pokazywać komuś świeżo po wyskoczeniu z betów. Ale kolejny łomot do drzwi sprawił, iż Darcy uznała, iż jeśli nie chce ich wymieniać, to lepiej szybko je otworzyć.  
\- Cześć Darcy, wiesz...  
\- Taaa, niech zgadnę: Odyn znowu przysłał cię tu w charakterze przyzwoitki Thora, a ty...  
\- Doprawdy, bezsprzecznie pozostajesz w mych oczach kobietą o jednym z najbardziej przenikliwych umysłów, jakie istnieją we wszystkich dziewięciu światach - pełnych zachwytu głosem mówiła Sif. - Nie powiedziałam jeszcze ni słowa, a ty już...  
\- Och, daj spokój, który to już raz? Piąty? Aha, naucz się w końcu pukać do drzwi jak człowiek... To nie żadne wrota do zamku lodowych olbrzymów.  
\- Przepraszam Darcy, ale ja...

Jeśli czemuś Darcy nie potrafiła się oprzeć, to widokowi rumieniącej się Sif. Największa wojowniczka Asgaardu, która gołymi rękami mogła łamać stal, zmieniała się w uosobienie słodyczy, kiedy na jej policzkach wykwitał róż. Chyba właśnie to sprawiało, że Darcy tak lubiła ją wpędzać w zakłopotanie. Nie wytrzymała i wspinając się na palcach tak wysoko jak mogła, objęła ją i pocałowała. Sif odpowiedziała, a Darcy z satysfakcją stwierdziła, że po raz pierwszy chyba Sif ją faktycznie tuli, zamiast próbować wycisnąć z niej życie.

\- Daj mi chwilę, przebiorę się tylko i zaraz wrócę - powiedziała, wyślizgując się zręcznie z jej objęć. Sif usiadła i włączyła telewizor. Darcy wiedziała, że ziemskie zwyczaje, a zwłaszcza popkultura, nieodmiennie fascynowały boginię. Jej komnaty w Asgaardzie obwieszone były swego czasu plakatami Miley Cyrus i Katie Perry, ale jakiś czas temu zostały zastąpione przez podobizny wojowników metalu z Hammerfall, Manowar i Slayer. Darcy poważnie obawiała się, że Sif wpadnie jeszcze na pomysł wyciągnięcia jej na koncert któregoś z tych wyjców i przezornie zaopatrzyła się w najmocniejsze zatyczki do uszu, jakie tylko można było kupić.

Robiła właśnie lekki makijaż, kiedy usłyszała kolejne pukanie do drzwi. Tym razem brzmiało ono całkiem po ludzku. Zaskoczona, wyjrzała przez wizjer, a jej zaskoczenie wzrosło niepomiernie bardziej, kiedy po drugiej stronie ujrzała Jane. Szybko otworzyła. Przecież z tego, co mówiła Sif, Jane miała być z Thorem, a kiedy byli razem, to momentalnie tracili zainteresowanie całą resztą świata (a kto wie, czy i nie wszystkich dziewięciu światów).  
\- Co się stało? - spytała zaraz, gdy tylko tworzyła drzwi. - Gdzie masz Thora?  
\- Weź mi nic nie mów, dobra? Masz może kawę?  
\- Właśnie wstawiłam wodę, ale...  
\- Jego książęca mość zaszczycił mnie dziś wizytą, to prawda. Pech chciał, że akurat był u mnie ojciec.  
\- Ups...  
\- Nie no, dogadali się od razu. Staruszek polubił go, po czym posłał mnie po piwo. Poszłam - głos Jane niebezpiecznie drżał.  
\- I?  
\- I kiedy wróciłam, jeden i drugi siedzieli rozwaleni przed telewizorem, bo tatko przypomniał sobie, że dzisiaj jest finał mistrzostw w futbolu. Tatuś wyjaśnił Thorowi zasady, wkręcili się, piwo poszło w ruch, a ja - najwyraźniej w odstawkę. - Temperatura głosu Jane spadła o dobre kilkanaście stopni. - Dlatego szukałam jakiejś mety, żeby przenocować w spokoju no i...  
\- Daaaarcy, kochanie, mam prośbę - z pokoju obok dobiegł głos Sif. Sądząc, że pewnie chodzi o o jakiś teleturniej, Darcy ruszyła tam, a za nią Jane. - Słuchaj, to jest po prostu zajebiste, wytłumacz mi proszę, o co tu chodzi dokładniej? - powiedziała Sif, wskazując na ekran telewizora, w którym trwała właśnie transmisja superbowla. Darcy spojrzała na Jane.  
\- Aha, jakbyś miała w lodówce jakieś piwo... - kontynuowała Sif, ale Darcy słuchała jej już jednych uchem.  
\- Wiesz co, chyba mamy jeszcze ten stary wóz kempingowy, nie? - zwróciła się do Jane z nadzieją w głosie.


	5. Notes panny Lestrange

Harry Potter  


\- Mogłabyś to zgasić? - Lily wydobyła się z pościeli, patrząc z lekkim wyrzutem na Bellatrix, która właśnie zapaliła papierosa. Włosy panny Lestrange były w takim nieładzie, że można by pomyśleć, iż tylko cud uchronił je przed zajęciem się ogniem. Ale nie troska o fryzurę tamtej motywowała młodą Gryfonką.  
\- Mówiłaś, że lubisz mój zapach.  
\- Ale nie smród papierosów. Zgaś to, dobrze?  
\- Słuchaj no, mój ty rudy kotku - Bellatrix obróciła się do niej, a jej wąskich oczach pojawił się niepokojący błysk - Nigdy, ale to nigdy nie mów mi co mam robić. Jak ci się nie podoba - proszę, droga wolna, byłaś w stanie tu wejść, bez trudu i wyjdziesz - po czym ponownie zwróciła się do Lily plecami.  
\- Ale... ale... - Lily zaskoczył sam ton, jakim wypowiedziano te słowa, a ich treść dodatkowo odebrała jej przez chwilę zdolność czytelnego artykułowania myśli.  
\- A ty co? Ćwiczysz alhamorę czy jak?  
\- Mówiłaś, że... że mnie lubisz, że mogę u ciebie zostać...  
\- No, mówiłam - głos Bellatrix pozostawał doskonale obojętny. Zaciągnęła się dymem i wypuściła z ust smugę dymu, która w oczach Lily na moment przybrała kształt węża, po czym zaraz się rozwiała - A co miałam mówić? Obie trochę wypiłyśmy, ty zresztą zdecydowanie więcej. Narzekałaś na mojego kuzyna i jego kumpli, a że fajna z ciebie dupcia, to skorzystałam z okazji. Szukałaś pocieszenia, więc ci je dałam. Chyba nie powiesz, że było ci ze mną źle, co?  
\- To znaczy, że ty tylko... Że tak naprawdę mnie wcale nie koch...  
\- Na brodę Merlina - Bellatrix popatrzyła na Lily z politowaniem - Naprawdę widzę, że nie przypadkiem słowa „Gryfindor“ i „głupota“ zaczynają się na tę samą literę. Wiesz co, idź już lepiej. Drażnisz mnie.

Lily powoli wstała z łóżka, zbierając swoje rozrzucone w nieładzie ciuchy i ubierając się tak szybko, jak tylko mogła. Bellatrix słyszała ciche pochlipywanie, a jej wzrok podążał za Evansówną, prześlizgując się jeszcze po jej apetycznych kształtach. Nie trwało to długo, bo Lily wyszła z pokoju zanim jeszcze ubrała się do końca, chcąc opuścić to miejsce tak szybko, jak to tylko możliwe. Lestrange nie pożegnała jej nawet słowem. Czasami korciło ją, żeby powiedzieć po wszystkim coś miłego, pogłaskać po głowie itd. Ale prawdziwą przyjemność sprawiało jej patrzenie jak wychodziły ze spuszczonymi głowami, zdezorientowane i smutne. Tak, wtedy panna Lestrange czuła przyjemne łaskotanie w brzuchu. Prawie takie samo jak wtedy, kiedy wracały i prosiły o więcej. Chociaż dopiero co ukończyła naukę w Hogwarcie, to w Hogsmeade nigdy nie brakowało młodziutkich, ładnych i szukających pocieszenia czarownic.

Bellatrix westchnęła, opierając się o poduszkę i zaciągając dymem. Sięgnęła po różdżkę i przywołała z szafki swój notes oraz pióro. Odszukała kartkę, na której miała zapisane nazwiska Gryfonek i postawiła krzyżyk przy nazwisku Lily.  
\- 4:2, siostrzyczko - uśmiechnęła się do siebie. Ciekawe, jak Andromedzie pójdzie z Puchonkami, w końcu odgrażała się, że zaciągnie do łóżka przynajmniej dwie....


	6. Pamiątka

Harry Potter  


Hermiona obracała w palcach długą różdżkę z orzecha włoskiego. Pewnie wielu dziwiło się, że jej nie wyrzuciła. To była zapewne ostatnia pamiątka po Bellatrix Lestrange - kobiecie, o której cały świat czarodziejów najchętniej by zapomniał. Ale Hermiona nie mogła zapomnieć. Z szacunku i z litości nikt nigdy nie wypytywał jej o to, przez co przeszła, kiedy w piwnicy domu Malfoyów Bellatrix ją torturowała. Wszyscy wiedzieli, co potrafili zrobić z ludźmi Śmierciożercy, dlatego większość domyślała się, co spotkało wtedy Hermionę. Działanie Cruciatusa było wszak powszechnienie znane. Ale nikt, poza nią i Bellatrix, nie wiedział, że gdy kolejne, przejmujące bólem zaklęcia rzucały Hermioną o ziemię, a zanosząca się śmiechem Lestrange krzyczała „Wstawaj, szlamo!“, ledwie żywa gryfonka unosiła głowę, szepcząc cicho, pełnym bólu i ekstazy, głosem „Tak, moja pani...“


	7. Pęknięcie

Harry Potter  


Ból wypełnia każdy fragment jej ciała. Najchętniej straciłaby przytomność, ale nawet ta łaska nie jest jej dana. Wydaje z siebie jęk, kiedy ręka chwyta ją za włosy i podnosi do góry. Jej oprawczyni pochyla się i przez tę jedną chwilę ich oczy na jednym poziomie, patrząc w siebie nawzajem.  
Jest Gryfonką, więc powinna odpowiedzieć pełną spokoju i odwagi obojętnością. Ale jest zbyt mądra, by sobie na to pozwolić. Tym bardziej, że kiedy patrzy w oczy tamtej, widzi, przez jedną krótką chwilę ale bardzo wyraźnie, coś więcej. Dostrzega jej duszę, przypominającą piękny, monumentalny obraz rozdarty na setki drobnych kawałków. Jest inteligentna, najlepsza w szkole ze wszystkiego. Gdyby tylko udało jej się poskładać te kawałki w całość, wtedy może...  
Zadawała cierpienie wiele razy. Niektóre z jej ofiar przeklinały ją, inne błagały o litość, jeszcze inne - o szybką śmierć. Najodważniejsi milczeli, podczas gdy jej zaklęcia orały ich ciała głębokimi pasmami bólu. Ale nikt jeszcze nie zrobił tego, co ta młoda gryfonka, która resztką mocno już nadwątlonych sił objęła ją ramionami i przytuliła, szepcząc cicho „Już dobrze... Wybaczam ci, nie przejmuj się...“. Po raz pierwszy chyba od wielu lat czuje to, o czym już zdążyła niemal całkowicie zapomnieć - wątpliwości.  
Odepchnięta gwałtownym ruchem ląduje pod ścianą, uderzając o nią boleśnie. Nie ma już siły, żeby się podnieść. Słyszy zbliżające się ku niej kroki. Potem jedno słowo zaklęcia i kolejna fala bólu przeszywa jej ciało. Krzyczy - bo kto by nie krzyczał? Ale potem podnosi wzrok ku górze i patrzy jej w oczy, mówiąc „Ty tak kochasz, prawda?“.  
Wiele lat po tym wydarzeniu na jednym z cmentarzy czarodziejów pojawia się nagrobek. Skromny, z białego marmuru, nad którym góruje rzeźba przedstawiająca wyciągającego ręce ku górze anioła o ciele przeciętym w poprzek pęknięciem. Mówi się, że to tylko symbol, że ciało tej, która powinna w nim spoczywać, zostało unicestwione. Większość omija to miejsce, niektórzy spluwają, kiedy przechodzą obok, ale co roku tajemnicza ręka składa na nim bukiet róż.


	8. Wywiad

Harry Potter

\- Czy w ten sposób przeprowadzasz wszystkie wywiady? - spytała Hermiona, wzdychając zaraz głęboko, kiedy język Ritty krążył wokół jej sutka.  
\- Tylko i wyłącznie te z dziewczynami, które są tak urocze jak ty - odparła Ritta, przerywając na chwilę pieszczotę.  
\- Tylko mi nie mów, że jutro opis tego wszystkiego wyląduje na pierwszej stronie „Proroka..“. Jak cię znam, to pewnie go jeszcze odpowiednio ubarwisz.  
\- Och, cóż to za niestosowne podejrzenia - Ritta uniosła lekko szkiełka okularów, patrząc na nią z udawanym oburzeniem. - Karygodny brak zaufania do mediów.  
\- Za dobrze cię znam. Wolę nie myśleć, pod jakim tytułem ten wywiad trafi do gazety.  
\- Hmmm... Może „Naga prawda o Hermionie Granger“? Albo „Co krzyczy Hermiona Granger w chwili uniesienia“? O, wiem! Co powiesz na „Hermiona Granger przez całą noc błagała mnie, abym nie wychodziła z jej łóżka“?  
\- I będzie to miało tyle wspólnego z prawdą co cała reszta twoich tekstów.  
\- Czyli jednak ufasz prasie bezgranicznie - uśmiechając się szelmowsko, Ritta przystąpiła do dzieła.


	9. Ostre pióro

Harry Potter  
(drabble - 100 słów)

Płatki pióra delikatnie muskały wrażliwe miejsca jej ciała. Roześmiałaby się, gdyby tylko mogła, ale knebel uniemożliwiał to. Kolejne muśnięcie, tym razem po brzuchu. Przyjemność mieszająca się ze wstydem. Jeszcze jedno, niżej. Powstrzymała w ostatniej chwili westchnienie. Wbiła zęby w czerwoną kulkę, kiedy nadeszło następne. Ale po kilku sekundach nie wytrzymała, wydając z siebie zduszony jęk.  
\- Panno Granger - Ritta uśmiechnęła się, podnosząc pióro i obracając je w palcach - Tak jak obiecałam, póki będziesz cicho, będę używała tamtej strony. Ale teraz - jej uśmiech przybrał niepokojący wyraz - przekonasz się, że nie ma ani kszty kłamstwa w twierdzeniu, że mam NAPRAWDĘ ostre pióro...


	10. Prywatne lekcje

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inne: fanfik do teledysku Taylor Swift Bad Blood. Za inspirację dziękuję Ew. Oryginalnie napisane na Femslash100, jako fik liczący 200 słów. Jestem zaskoczona, że udało mi się to przetłumaczyć na polski bez istotnych zmian i zachować tę samą liczbę słów.

“Nie szarp się tak dziko, po prostu skoncentruj się na zadaniu”, powiedziała Headmistress, delikatnie całując Catastrophe w czoło. Młodziutka agentka z przyjemnością  
odwzajemniłaby pocałunek, gdyby tylko nie była związana ciasno niczym kawał baleronu.

Nie miała pojęcia, czemu Headmistress zaproponowała jej prywatne lekcje, ale oczywiście przyjęła to z nieskrywanym entuzjazmem. Szefowa agencji budziła nabożny szacunek i podziw u wszystkich, a samo jej spojrzenie traktowano jak zaszczyt. Jednak po paru minutach od rozpoczęcia spotkania Catastrophe była zaskoczona. Jaki sens był w związaniu jej tak ciasno, że ledwie mogła oddychać? Ale z drugiej strony, to poczucie całkowitej bezradności i świadomość, że ktoś inny ma tu całkowitą kontrolę, wydało jej się nowe... i całkiem przyjemne.

“Podczas twoich misji zawsze może się zdarzyć, że coś pójdzie nie tak i zostaniesz schwytana i związana”, Headmistress kontynuowała, głosem typowo profesorskim. “Dlatego teraz zostawię cię tu samą. Masz dwie minuty, aby się uwolnić”  
Po tych słowach postawiła obok łóżka stoper i uruchomiła go.  
“Lepiej będzie, jeśli będziesz stała obok łóżka kiedy wrócę. Bo inaczej będę musiała cię ukarać”, dodała i wyszła.

Catastrophe spojrzała na licznik czasu. Nie ruszała się. Jedyne, co ją w tej chwili drażniło, to fakt, że dwie sto dwadzieścia sekund czekania upływało tak nieznośnie powoli...


	11. Świat bez książąt

Disney - Maleficent/Kraina Lodu

Elsa uważnie przyglądała się odzianej na czarno kobiecie, która spoczywała na marmurowym postumencie otoczonym przez wyschnięte, pozbawione życia drzewa. Wiele historii wspominało o złej królowej, która rządziła tym miejscem, a której zło zostało zniweczone dopiero przez miłość pięknej księżniczki i bohaterskiego księcia. Od tej pory spoczywała tu, w głębi martwej kniei, zawieszona między życiem i śmiercią, cierpiąc za uczynione innym zło.  
Pomyślała, że tak zapewne brzmiałaby wersja oficjalna jej własnej historii, gdyby Hansowi się udało. Uniosła dłoń i dotknęła tamtej. Nie czuła zimna. Czuła ciepło, życie. Pochyliła się nad kobietą. Spostrzegła, że jej piersi unoszą się i opadają, powoli, ledwie zauważalnie, nie nie mogło być wątpliwości. Ona żyła.  
Ciemne, karminowe wargi zyskały na intensywności, blade policzki, tak kontrastujące z ciemnym materiałem jej ubioru, wydawały się nabierać barw. Elsa cofnęła się, kiedy oczy kobiety otworzyły się. Powoli, z widocznym trudem, kobieta wstała z katafalku.  
\- Dziękuję ci - powiedziała tamta, mówiąc powoli i patrząc uważnie na Elsę.  
\- Ty jesteś....  
\- Kiedyś nazywali mnie... Diaboliną. Byłam panią tej kniei, przynajmniej do czasu, kiedy pewien zakochany w mojej córce książę postanowił... powiedzmy, że usunąć mnie z drogi. Książęta w dażeniu do swych celów potrafią być, wybacz słowo, niezłymi sukinsynami.  
\- Wiem coś o tym - odparła Elsa. - Ale dlaczego ja...  
\- Dlaczego? Wyczuwam w tobie chłód, dziewczyno - Diabolina wstała z kamiennego katafalku. - Zimno, tak przejmujące, że potrafiące zmrozić na kość wszelkie życie. Masz w sobie siłę, której boją się inni. Której sama się boisz.  
\- Ale ty...  
\- Mrok potrafi być równie zimny jak lód - Diabolina położyła dłoń na ramieniu Elsy, patrząc jej w oczy. - Dlatego właśnie twój dotyk przywrócił mi życie. Jestem słaba, czuję to, potrzebuję czasu, aby odzyskać pełnię sił. Knieja - powiodła wzrokiem wokół - nie jest już moim domem.  
\- Skoro tak - Elsa zdobyła się na nieśmiały uśmiech. - Co powiesz na wizytę w Arendelle?  
\- Nie znam tego miejsca.  
\- Jest całkiem przyjemne... Mają pyszną czekoladę... I nie ma tam żadnych książąt. Zaręczam, zwłaszcza co do tego ostatniego.  
\- Przekonałaś mnie - odpowiedziała Diabolina. - W takim razie, prowadź.  
Ruszyły przed siebie, zostawiając za plecami martwą knieję. Elsa nawet nie zauważyła, kiedy ich dłonie same się odnalazły, a palce splotły, zaś dotyk ten wywołał przyjemny dreszcz, który przebiegł po jej plecach. Ktoś, kto obserwowałby je z oddali, zapewne dostrzegłby jak znajdujące się za nimi martwe drzewa kniei stopniowo pokrywają się cienką warstwą ciemnego, atramentowo czarnego lodu...


	12. Trudny wybór

Maleficent

\- Przykro mi, książę, możesz wracać do domu - odrzekła Aurora, nie zwracając nawet uwagi na smutną minę klęczącego księcia. Ten jeszcze raz rzucił tęskne spojrzenie, ale nie napotkawszy odpowiedzi, wyszedł.

\- Wasza... wasza królewska mość - kanclerz był zirytowany, choć umiał to ukrywać. - To już piąty książę, który prosił cię o rękę! Dobrze urodzony, przystojny, a jeszcze sojusz...  
\- Niestety, nie był w moim guście.  
\- Ależ pani...  
\- Mam już kogoś kogo kocham.  
\- Więc przyprowadź go! Twoi poddani przyjmą go z radością!  
\- Obawiam się, że to byłoby... kłopotliwe...

Gdzieś w kniei, Diabolina kichnęła. Zaskoczyło ją to. Przecież wróżki nie chorują. Może znowu przedawkowała wróżkowy pyłek?


	13. Ratunek

Harry Potter

Kiedyś czytała, choć nie mogła sobie już dokładnie przypomnieć gdzie, że należy uważać z życzeniami, bo te potrafią się spełniać. Tak, wymarzyła sobie bal z Wiktorem jako jej partnerem, cały wieczór we dwoje, ze wspólnym tańcem jako kulminacją. Niestety, Wiktor okazał się mrukiem, więc cała jej elokwencja na niewiele się zdawała, zaś taniec okazał się katastrofą i drogą przez mękę, głównie dla jej stóp. Czy oni w tym Durmstangu wiedzieli cokolwiek o tańcu?  
Kiedy więc tuż obok zjawiła się Fleur, Hermiona uśmiechnęła się z nadzieją.  
\- Szy 'ogę phosić do tańca? - spytała Francuzka i Hermiona z ulgą puściła rękę Kruma, w nadziei na to, że wreszcie wróci do stołu i da odpocząć stopom. Ale ku jej zaskoczeniu Fleur, zamiast zainteresować się Wiktorem, wzięła ją w ramiona i powiodła w tańcu przez parkiet. Wyraźnie zdezorientowana Gryfonka czuła na sobie spojrzenia połowy sali. Zapomniała nawet na moment o bolących stopach.  
\- Świet... świetnie tańczysz - zauważyła, patrząc w oczy Fleur, nie mając pojęcia, czemu piękność z Beauxbattons właśnie z nią chciała zatańczyć.  
\- Planowałam zaprosi ciebie na bal, ale nie mogąc cię w nigdzie znaleźć - odparła tamta. - Ktoś mi powiedzieć, że 'ieszkasz w bibliotece...  
\- To właściwie... niezbyt dalekie od prawdy - Hermiona była zaskoczona, z jakim trudem przychodzą jej słowa. Zrobiła wiele, by na balu wyglądać szałowo, ale przy Fleur czuła się jak szara myszka. A samo spojrzenie tamtej onieśmielało ją.  
\- W takim 'azie ta biblioteka musi być aprawdę ciękawy miejsce. Pokazałabyś mi ją?  
\- Z przyjemnością - Hermiona objęła ją w tali, a uderzenia serca zagłuszały ból płynący z wciąż jeszcze odczuwających taniec z Krumem stóp.


End file.
